


Snapshots

by Neebsandtatties



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Collaboration, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No more than 500 words each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neebsandtatties/pseuds/Neebsandtatties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Jack and Nisha drabbles based off of doodles. *Collab with my fabulous friend Sanzonsin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Featured art and idea by [sanzosin](http://sanzosin.tumblr.com/post/143915602275/have-yourself-some-jack-and-nisha-doodlesits-good/). I just write the things.

 

He ran his hands through her hair, taking care not to disturb her new hat from its perch. “Did I ever tell ya I love your hair like this?” he said, twirling the ends over the collar of the duster. Nisha’s hair was as shiny and glossy as the mane of a prideful racehorse. He loved feeling the deceptively soft hair between his digits, under the pads of his fingertips.

“Hmm that so?” she grinned, her teeth bright and pearly against the purple of her lips.

“Yeah,” Jack answer, drawing his reply out with a hum. “Really suits you.” It was true enough. It suited being clenched in his hands during sex. There were few things in the universe more satisfying than hearing Nisha Kadam hiss in pain as she climaxed around him with her hair clenched tightly in his fist.

Something very very wicked glinted in her eye, as if she could see right into his head. She probably could. Her mind was wonderfully kinky. “What would you do if I cut it?”

“I’d actually kill you. No word of a lie,” Jack replied pleasantly. It was a great big fat lie. 

And she knew it too. Her thumb pressed against the seam of his lips. “Honey, I’d like to see you try. Would make for some interesting foreplay don’t you think?” Nisha said, quirking her head to the side.

Jack’s tongue flicked out and he licked the pad of her thumb before sucking her digit into his mouth for a brief moment. Black swallowed up gold, leaving only a sliver of colour around her iris.

He released her with a soft little plop. “Wanna find out?”


	2. Lucky Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured art and idea by [sanzosin](http://sanzosin.tumblr.com/post/143915602275/have-yourself-some-jack-and-nisha-doodlesits-good/). I just write the things.

 

“What are you doing Handsome?” It was hard to keep the sigh out of her voice as Jack pressed the kiss against her shoulder almost delicately.

He exhaled against her wet skin then he glanced up at her. The Vault brand stretched across his face, almost ethereal in the light of Pandora’s glow. “What does it look like?” he asked coyly, focusing his good eye on her.

Nisha snorted. What a damn chancer he was. “Like you’re trying to get lucky,” she replied with a smile she couldn’t have stopped even if she tried.

His hand came up to push down the strap of her tank top, sweeping it down her shoulder. She tilted her neck slightly in consent and felt him kiss along her trapezius in slow, leisurely presses. “Is it working?” he asked, his voice dropping down a notch

She made a purring noise in her throat, and she felt Jack’s breath quicken against her skin. “If you keep doing that, it might," she replied, sliding a hand onto his jeans. 

Jack planted another kiss onto her shoulder. “Challenge accepted babe.”


	3. Simple Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured art and idea by [sanzosin](http://sanzosin.tumblr.com/post/144013287230/the-sensation-of-his-fingers-brushing-her/). I just write the things.

The sensation of his fingers brushing her scalp was unmistakable. He was so close she could just about taste the faint flavor of spearmint on her own tongue. Handsome Jack was the only man she knew who bothered with chewing gum. It was refreshing, just as he was. The nerdy little spitfire had worked himself under her skin in a very welcomed way. “Anything you want, babe, it’s yours,” Jack said with hooded eyes, his breath warm against her cheeks.

Nisha didn’t doubt it. He was a powerful, rich bastard now. Yet there were still things he had to learn he couldn’t buy.

She grasped the lapels of his jacket, unable to stop herself from smirking. “An orgasm would be nice.”

The smug, satisfied smirk vanished so quickly it could have broken a speed record somewhere. “Eh-What?” He asked. The hand in her hair slipped away slightly.

Nisha nodded. “Yeah. If you could just gimmie a real good orgasm that would be great.”

Jack blinked in surprise, looking genuinely bewildered and confused. Adorable really. “What have I been doing for the past five weeks then?”

“Not a lot really.”

It had to be said, Jack’s new mask stimulated skin so damn well. He flushed from his neck to his cheeks to the tips of his ears. God she wanted to nibble on them and hear him squeal. “I-You- Oh you have some fucking nerve!” Jack spluttered. She could almost hear his male pride deflating like some sad old balloon.

“What? It’s not like I faked it or anything, I just didn’t get off,” Nisha pointed out, omitting the fact that she regularly got off thinking of him just rarely with him. She could never resist making him squirm. “You would’ve noticed babe if you’d been a good boy and paid attention.”

“That’s right, just kick a man while he’s down.” His expression was so comical she struggled not to literally laugh in his face.

“You ain’t the first man who can’t satisfy his girl.”

His expression darkened for a second. She’d seen that look before. Then he smiled – a half smirk, half grin with just enough exposed teeth to boil her gut. It usually meant that Jack was about to do something ballsy and roguish.

“Right, you want an orgasm Nisha?” Without breaking eye contact, he rolled the sleeves of his jacket up further with all the determination of a man with a mission. Wiry but Lean muscles flexed in his arms. “Fine. I’ll give you one babe. I’ll give you so many you’ll be begging to write me a note of apology.”

Nisha hummed in her throat at the thought. She reached up to fist her spare hand into his jacket and pulled him closer; close enough that her lips brushed against his artificial ones. She tasted the mint again. “Bring it on lover boy. Let’s put that smart mouth to good use.”


	4. Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I'm on holiday in the States right now, but here's a little drabble ]

 

She was all there, in his personal space and focused entirely on him as if they were the only people in the bar.

It was a bad idea

It was a really, really bad idea.

He could hear Athena looking for them, and the chatter of the Frag-Trap. Any second now they would get discovered. But damn if Jack couldn’t stop himself from letting his hands settle nervously on Nisha’s waist.

Secreted away in a curtained booth in Moxxi’s place, she grasped the collar of his jacket tightly in her fist. He wasn’t quite sure what he had done to warrant her sudden change of heart, but he wasn’t about to complain – even if it did scare the crap out of him.

Her eyes were hooded as she leaned close, hot breath feathering against his throat.  “The way you killed that “Merrif” piece of shit – so hot,” she said in that dark honeyed voice he liked so much.

He swallowed, and suddenly he found it difficult to put a complete sentence together. Nisha’s mere presence reduced him to a stuttering, stupid kid. She was just utterly overwhelming, so real and fierce and so unlike anyone he knew on Helios. “Wow, heh, okay right.” _Oh yes. That was very eloquent and smooth._ Jack inwardly cursed as heat burned in his cheeks. _Well done Jack._

But Nisha didn’t seem to mind. If anything, his reaction made her eyes glow brighter. She pressed a little closer and he was suddenly acutely aware of belt buckle pushing against his stomach. “Thought you were just a pretty face. Good to know I was wrong,” Nisha replied. There was a faint scent of spicy bourbon on her tongue. He wasn’t a bourbon man, but smelling it on Nisha’s breath made him want to drink an entire bottle.

“You uh.” Jack licked his dry lips and Nisha’s gaze dropped slightly. “You think I got a pretty face?” he asked, half hoping she said yes and half hoping she said no. The latter would be easier to deal with. Some small part of him didn’t think he could handle a woman like Nisha.

But she just hummed a low sound in her throat as she ran a hand up from the collar of his jacket and slid around to the back of his neck. “Yeah. Gotta wonder if the rest of you is just as pretty,” she replied, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. “I hope it is.” Fingernails scraped against in his skin and Jack bit back a moan. The bar melted away around them and suddenly he longed to be alone with her on Helios. Her eyes would burn like stars in the dim light of his bedroom. 

He inhaled, and the scent of her seemed to consume his ability to think clearly. “You, uh, wanna find out?” he said, and it felt like the start of a silly inside joke.

Nisha smiled a mischievous little smirk that made his pulse stutter and his jeans shrink. “Keep doin’ what you did today, and I will.”


	5. Footprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based directly on the sketch by the fabulous Sanzonsin who you can find [hereeeee](http://sanzosin.tumblr.com/post/147159700555/what-is-one-thing-that-jack-would-get-frustrated/). Beta'd by Sanzosin as well because I can't proof read to save myself. Thank youuu.

Nisha’s been away for days, and Jack wouldn’t be being 100% honest if he said he didn’t miss her. He’s deeply offended by Wilhem when he suggests that Nisha has him by the short and curlies now, but the old cyborg isn’t entirely wrong. She’s made herself quite nicely at home in his life.

And damn if it isn’t exactly where he wanted her; quirks and all. He’s gotten used to waking up to her warmth against him; an arm thrown around his waist because she’s territorial of him even in her sleep. He’s gotten used to taking his coffee like she has hers, because he loves the taste of spices  on her lips after she’s downed a cup herself. He’s gotten used to how she’ll always steal food from his plate and laugh even as when he grouches about it. He’s even used to the way her make up clutters around his bathroom, and used to the irritation when he inevitably knocks over all her lipsticks. He’s gotten used to wearing her own unique marks around his neck, and on his throat. It’s the only brand on his skin he doesn’t bother to hide.

He’s gotten used to all these things. But he definitely won’t be able to get used to the mud and dirt and God knows what else that she tracks in when she comes back.

So instead of having a dramatic, welcome home kiss, he’s dropping to his knees on his recently washed and waxed floor. He’d gotten the place nice for her coming back. “No no!! Not my clean floor!” Jack almost weeps. Nisha’s boots leave splatters of mud  and something else he doesn’t want to think too closely about.

She glances over her shoulder at him as she tosses her bag onto a chair nearby. “Hmm?”

The gall of this woman.

He gestures wildly to her muddy footprints. The bitch didn’t even try and to wipe her feet off on the shuttle. “This! Look at this! I just had it waxed as well! All the filth and god only knows what else."

As he laments over his floor, Jack doesn’t even notice his girlfriend shedding her jacket until it lands in front of him with a soft rustle _._ He looks up and she’s already taking her shirt off as well with a sexy little wriggle that drives him mad.

And this is no exception. 

Her top has plopped to the ground before Jack manages to stop staring at the curve of her spine, the dip of her waist. She’s got a few scars and new cuts it seems. He wants to grind his thumb against them and feel her squirm. 

Nisha glances over her shoulder again. “You said somethin’ Jack?” she asks leisurely ,but he can see the familiar curving of her lips. She’s doing this on purpose. And god help him it’s working.

He’s up and off the ground, ignoring the mess she’s left behind, because he can’t be mad at her and operate his belt buckle at the same time. “You’re so cleaning that up later,” he says as the metal clanks free.

“Good to see you too ,Jack,” Nisha drawls as he hooks a finger into her belt loops to draw her back against his body. Her body heat sizzles through his jacket and jumper. “Did you miss me, handsome?” she asks as she reaches back between them. Her palm is suddenly around him and he near enough bites off his own tongue. “It feels like you missed me.”

He mouths against the back of her neck, breathing out her name while his hands slid onto her hips. He did.

He missed her, mud and all.


End file.
